


Window

by sallymanders



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Bullying, During Canon, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Gay Panic, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Music, No Devourers of God, The Apartment is Still Haunted Though, they're in a band
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallymanders/pseuds/sallymanders
Summary: An attempt at friendship from Sal turns into something more. Trying to integrate Travis into the friend group isn't going to be easy when the rest of the group doesn't like him. No matter what though, Sal has faith in Travis and that they can get along if Travis would just open up a bit more.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

A very loud and abrupt alarm jerks Sal from a deep sleep. His alarm. ‘It’s 6:30 already?’ he thinks, much to his dismay.

He swings his legs over the edge of his bed and hops off, time to get ready for school. Walking from his bedroom to the bathroom, he passes Gizmo who is coming from that direction, wearing a towel. “Morning Gizmo. Good shower?” he asks. Gizmo meows shortly in response. “Cool.”

Sal enters the bathroom and rubs the steam from the mirror to see his own reflection. He sees himself every day, yet it startles him sometimes still. Sighing deeply and shaking his head, Sal begins to brush his teeth.

From the bathroom, he heard a crackle in his room. ‘Must be the walkie talkie. I’m surprised Larry’s awake this early.” he spits out his toothpaste and strolls back to his bedroom, grabbing the walkie talkie off of his nightstand.

“Saaaaaaaally Faaaaace.” speaks Larry from in a very tired tone. “Larry Face!” Sal chimes happily “I’m surprised you’re awake. Did you even sleep last night?”. Mumbled gibberish from Larry in response tells Sal just barely. Sal shook his head and laughed. “I’m gonna finish getting ready then come get your ass and you better be dressed by the time I get down there or I swear to god!” he chuckled throwing the walkie talkie onto his bed and going to his dresser.

He had so many outfits and different clothes that he never wore. They all just sat in the drawers collecting dust. ‘I think it’s time I switch it up for once.’ picking out a maroon and gold striped long sleeve and a pair of black overalls. Striking a pose in the mirror, he confirms this is what he’s wearing for the day.

Sal goes to his nightstand once again to grab his mask and makes his way to the bathroom once again. In the mirror, he puts his hair up in pigtails as does every day and clips on his prosthetic. Ready for the day. He puts in his shoes, grabs his backpack, and of course, pets Gizmo before disembarking. Grabbing the basement keycard from the side pocket of his backpack, he gets in the elevator to go drag his sloth friend to school as well. 

Once in the basement he didn’t even bother knocking, he never does. Entering the apartment and beelining to Larry’s bedroom, also bursting in without warning. Larry was fully dressed but asleep once again in his beanbag.

Sal walks up to Larry and roughly kicks his feet, stirring him. Larry blinks trying to fully wake up and glances at the intruder in his room. “Hey, dude what’re you doin’ here?” he slurred. “I’m here to whisk you away to hell, let’s go.” Sal replied in a fake cheery tone. Larry slowly rose from the comfy beanbag and stretched. Grabbing his bag on the way out the door as well. 

On the way to school, Larry and Sal talked about any and everything. About the new Sanity’s Fall song that had come out, the funny story Megan had told them the other day, if their band was ever to get a gig, what it would be like. They were having a good time, that is, until they actually reached the school. The mood was immediately crushed from thereon. 

“Oh boy, we’re here.” Larry said in a sarcastic tone. Sal began ascending the steps, Larry following shortly after. Every day of school, Sal was worried. He couldn’t go a singular day without being insulted or taunted by someone in some shape or form. He had gotten used to it after it being a constant in his life for many years, he just didn’t like it upsetting his friends. As if something from above (or below) heard his thoughts, the moment the door opened and Sal began to walk in, he was tripped. At first, he thought maybe he tripped on the metal bar the doors connect to or his own shoes.

Upon glancing up, however, he quickly realized this wasn’t the case. Right above him stood Travis, throwing him the vilest, disgusted, glare. Who else had he expected to be standing there? It’s always Travis, who else would it have been. “Well good morning to you as well, Travis.” Sal said in a snide tone. “Fuck off Sally Fag.” Travis spat before turning his heel and walking towards his first class. “Isn’t he in a nice mood so early in the day?” Sal asked Larry jokingly as Larry helped him off of the floor. “You really let him get away with too much, Sal.” Larry said in a concerned tone. Sal responded by shaking his head “I know that he has some stuff going on in his personal life. He’s taking his insecurities out on me. I’m just waiting for him to realize that himself.” 

While walking to their class together, Larry continued “I’m just sayin’ dude, you should do something to get him to knock that shit off.” clearly exasperated. Nodding in agreement, Sal had an idea. “Alright, I’ll try to become his friend then.” he said, smiling, proud of himself. Not like anyone could see that, though. Sal looked over to gauge Larry’s reaction, only to be greeted by Larry shaking his head sporadically with a confused expression on his face. “That’s not what I meant and you know it.” Larry said, giving Sal the ‘are you kidding me?’ look. “I know, but am I ever wrong?” Sal questioned.


	2. Chapter 2

Lunchtime rolls around, the only time any of the students really have the freedom to talk to anyone or do anything for that matter. Sal begins his trek to the cafeteria with a goal in mind: convince Travis to hang out with him. Sounds simple enough. He didn’t even really have a plan beyond that. What would he invite him to do? What is going to be his reasoning? How does he plan to convince Travis if he says no? He didn’t have time to overthink these questions, he just has to go with the flow and whatever happens, happens. 

Scanning the lunchroom he quickly spots Travis and makes a beeline for his table. Walking past his own, ignoring Ash’s attempt to wave him over. “Where’s he going?” Ash asked in genuine confusion. “God I didn’t actually think he was gonna do it. He’s trying to become friends with Travis.” Larry exhaled exhaustedly. Larry turned back to the table, continuing to focus on the homework sprawled out in front of him. Ash lifted her eyebrow, the question had been answered but it still didn’t solve it all for her. Turning to Larry again she leaned closer “Why?” Larry shrugs in response. He doesn’t understand a lot of the things Sal chooses to do. Sal’s a big boy he can handle himself and he’s got a good enough intuition for Larry to not yet have reason to doubt him.

Sal abruptly took a seat directly across from Travis at his lunch table. He sat waiting for some sort of response from him. Travis only lifted his head to look to him then continue eating. “Travis.” Sal stated firmly, confidence is key after all. Setting his food back down on his plate and rolling his eyes, he sits back and makes eye contact with Sal. “What could you possibly want?” he sounded annoyed but not mad. Less angry than he usually did anyway. Sal wondered if something was perhaps upsetting him. “Come study with me after school.” he replied, once again more as a demand than a question.

Travis was taken aback by this. Confusion written all over his face. Why in the hell would Sally invite him to study? Sal gets perfectly fine grades and so did he. He also tripped and insulted him just this morning. Sal didn’t seem like the type to pull pranks or have ulterior motives but Travis wouldn’t trust him that easily. “And why would I want to do that at all? No thanks, I don’t want to catch your gay.” Travis said in a monotone, standing up from his seat and walking away to dump his lunch tray. 

Laughter suddenly bubbled up inside Sal and he couldn’t hold it in. “Catch my gay oh my god Travis!” he spoke in between breaths. Now holding his stomach from laughing too hard, causing most of the room to stare at him, including Travis and his friends. Travis didn’t understand what Sal found so funny about that, and on top of that was deeply offended. He just used the lord’s name in vain how dare he? Sal’s laughter was contagious and soon enough his friends were laughing too, what Travis had said was pretty funny. More chuckles started to join in too. Whether or not they meant it to however, it felt like they were laughing at him. Travis stormed out of the cafeteria. What was he supposed to do? Stand there like a complete idiot while the whole school mocks him?

While everyone was too busy giggling or discussing what had just happened, Sal caught sight of the look on Travis’s face and immediately stopped laughing. He wasn’t laughing at Travis, well maybe he was. But it was more what he said than him. So he guessed he technically was laughing at him. This made Sal feel immensely awful. His entire goal today was to try and begin befriending Travis, not making him endure what he had done to Sal since he got here. The moment Travis exited the doors into the hallway, Sal took off after him.

The blonde boy dashed through the empty corridor and into the boy’s bathroom, Sal trailing shortly behind him. Travis entered a stall and slammed the door locking it behind him. This is where he came to have alone time. He never gets that at home and he never gets it at school either. This is the only place he can have peace and quiet to himself. Well, except for now of course. A familiar, muffled voice echoed through the barren bathroom “Travis I’m sorry.” a tone of pure remorse. Travis wasn’t even that upset. He simply didn’t know how to handle the situation and certainly couldn’t handle talking to Sal like a normal person. In fact, he was actually sort of grateful everyone started laughing. It gave him an excuse to cut the conversation completely off with Sal and hopefully get him to leave him alone. Still, he couldn’t let Sal know that. He had a reputation to hold up “Fantastic! Just the person I wanted stalking me.” Travis snapped back in a harsh tone. 

Sal walked up to the stall door and simply stood in front of it. Opening his mouth a few times in an attempt to speak but words failing him each time. He kinda fucked up bad this time, didn’t he? “Come to my apartment after school. I’ll make it up to you.” hopefully incentive would be more convincing. “Well let’s see, I didn’t want to to begin with. Then you sicked the whole school on me and you expect me to want to now?” Travis piped back. Sal then rapidly turned his back on the stall, causing his shoes to squeak on the dirty tile floors “Goddamnit Travis I’m just trying to be your fucking friend. Maybe what I did back there doesn’t speak much for that but…” he stopped, debating if it would really be wise to say the next words he planned.

Sighing, he began to walk to the bathroom door. Lunch was almost over and he didn’t want to get caught in here with Travis. That would only bring more of a shit storm on both of them. “I just know you’re using me as a way to get out frustrations you have with yourself. We probably have a lot more in common than you think dude.” pulling the heavy bathroom door open, the creak of the old hinges interrupting him. “Addison apartments. I’m sure you know where that is. Come over if you change your mind, but if you don’t, I’m not going to be a doormat for your bullshit anymore Travis.” and with that, the last footsteps of Sal exiting the restroom and the thump of the door sealing signaled Travis that he was alone again.


	3. Chapter 3

The bell rang, startling Travis out of the trance he was in. He never in a million years would’ve expected Sal to say something like that to him. Had he really pushed him that far? “Shit.” Travis barely whispered. Of course, where did he think acting like that was going to get him? He meant to push Sal away as to ignore his own feelings, but not make him hate him. Even more so, Sal’s the type of person to try the peaceful route first, and if that doesn’t work be afraid. Travis could only imagine what Sal would plan to do if he continued to act the way he was. He didn’t only just have Sal to be afraid of either if Larry caught wind of it he’d probably pummel Travis into the ground. The only reason he hadn’t yet is because of Sal himself.

He really truly did want to be friends with Sal…  
But what if his father caught wind of it? It’s not normal to feel how he felt and it wouldn’t be easy hiding it if they got closer. Especially because they’re so open and normal about being like that. Sal was right. He was a coward and took his own insecurities out on him. There’s no real excuse he could give. He knew that taunting and hurting Sal wasn’t somehow going to give him brownie points or ‘prove to God’ that he wasn’t feeling the way he was. Why was he even debating it anymore? 

Leaving the stall and beginning the walk to his classroom, Travis was lost in thought. He didn’t really have any other choice besides going to Sal’s apartment tonight, did he? It’s fine. It’ll be fine. Just don’t be a dick. Simple right? He’d have to go home and ask his father for permission first but it was for studying purposes which wouldn’t upset him. He probably won’t be allowed to leave until after dinner though. 

The last classes of the day go by fast. Too fast. Travis wanted as much time as he could to avoid going to Sal’s. Now he only had a few hours. His father was in the parking lot waiting to drive him home. Travis climbed in the passenger seat and clasped his hands together. He looked to his father to try and diagnose what kind of mood he was in before asking. Now seemed like an ok time. “So, father. A classmate of mine invited me over to his house to study tonight, would that be alright?” Kenneth glanced over to his son, cocking his eyebrow “Which classmate?” he interrogated. Travis sighed, ‘He’s going to say no and it’s going to be all over for me.’ his thoughts intruded. “Sal Fisher.” quickly shooting his eyes to the left, hoping he wasn’t met with an upset face. Surprisingly enough to Travis, his father didn’t seem to give much of a reaction. “That’s the kid with the weird face right? Well, your grades could be better, so yes, you can go. Only after dinner though, and you need to be home by nine pm and then straight to bed.” he replied in a stern voice. 

Relief washed over Travis. He as actually really happy. Excited even. “Thank you father.” he uttered simply. Kenneth justed hummed in response. The rest of the ride home was silent. Kenneth and Travis rarely had anything to speak about to one another in normal conversation. They didn’t get along on most days. Silence at least meant they weren’t fighting. They pulled into the driveway of their home. A quaint, two-story home. Blindingly white with a perfectly cut lawn. As expected from a pastor.

Walking in the door, Travis immediately jogged up the staircase to his bedroom to set his bag down and wait until dinner was finished. He tossed his heavy backpack onto the wood floor causing a soft thud and walked to his bed beside the window. The sun was beginning to set, the view was beautiful. Travis didn’t have anything else to do to entertain himself but stare at the sky, which was peaceful enough anyway. He sat there for an hour just watching the sun lower and the sky darken. Until a knock came to his door. “Travis sweetie? Dinner’s done. Better come to eat so you can get to your friend’s house!” his mother sang. She’s always been a really sweet woman, Travis felt lucky that at the very least, she was here to brighten up his otherwise bleak life.

He stood from his bed and strode to the door. Opening it he came face to face with his mother with a cheery grin. Her smiles were contagious. “Alright, mother.” he said, returning her smile. He followed behind her to the dining room where the table was set neatly and Kenneth was already seated. Travis immediately dropped his smile, as to not upset his father and sat down on the side between his mother and father. They said grace and proceeded to eat dinner once again in silence.

“So! Tell us about this Sal boy! He sounds very interesting!” Travis’s mother broke the stillness in the air. Kenneth continued to eat but turned his gaze to his son, expecting an answer. “Well uh. He has blue hair and he’s very smart. He’s also polite and nice to everyone.” Travis decided to leave out that Sal wasn’t so polite all the time and had the mouth of a sailor. He wasn’t so innocent of that either. “Interesting!” his mother once again chimed. She was just happy that Travis was finally getting along with other kids at school. He never has had many friends, if any at all. “Well son, it’s a good thing you’re making friends. It’s taken you 16 years but at least you’re finally doing it.” Kenneth grumbled. Even in times of achievement, he finds something to bitch about.

Once dinnertime was over, Travis brought his dish to his mother who was currently washing them. She looked down at him and smiled softly. “Have fun tonight. I know you’re going to study but don’t overwork yourself ok?” she whispered “And if you don’t study at all that’s ok too. We won’t know.” smirking wider. She really was the best mom ever. Travis wondered how he wound up with the best mother and worst father at the same time.

He left to get his backpack upstairs and ran back down to the front door. The apartments were only a few blocks away so he was expected to walk. Which he didn’t have a problem with, he would enjoy the fresh air before doing something that is already freaking him out before he’s even done it. He walked outside and shut the door quietly behind him. Stepping along the cracked sidewalk on dead leaves. The crunch of them beneath his shoes is the only thing he can hear besides the heartbeat in his ears.

Sal didn’t even know he was coming which panicked him even more. What if Sal thinks he flaked out on them meeting and is pissed at him now? What if the invitation only extended directly after school and he wasn’t welcome over after a certain time? What if he wasn’t even home? Panicked thoughts swirled around his head until he walked inside the apartment building. He stood in the lobby and looked around at the slightly run-down apartment building. The floor looked freshly mopped, making it look nicer, even if only a bit. Then another thought hit him, Sal didn’t tell him what apartment he lived in.

“Oh no.” Travis mumbled, defeated. Slamming the palm of his hand to his forehead. ‘Great. Sal was an idiot and now I look like an idiot!’ here he is standing in the doorway of an apartment building he doesn’t live in, looking really out of place, having absolutely no clue where to go. Someone overheard Travis and his muttering in the quiet lobby and walked up to him. “Hey sweetheart, you lost?” a woman’s voice called. Lowering his hand and lifting his head to peer at who was standing in front of him, he saw a slightly taller woman in front of him.

She was wearing a janitor’s jumpsuit and had long brown hair. She looked familiar but he couldn’t quite place how. “Uh- I- um…” Travis stuttered. He wasn’t expecting a stranger to just up and talk to him out of nowhere. “Do you know which apartment Sal Fisher lives in?” barely whispering he broke eye contact with the woman. Suddenly feeling embarrassed.

She seemed to brighten up a bit at the mention of his name, she chuckled. “Ah I thought you’d be here to see one of the boys. You looked around their age. Well, Sal isn’t currently in his apartment, he’s in mine with Larbear. I’ll take you down there, come on.” she smiled warmly at Travis, hoping to comfort him a bit. Waving him to follow her, they stepped into the elevator together. ‘That’s why she looked familiar, she’s Larry’s mom.’ he concluded in his head. ‘I’m surprised she doesn’t know who I am. You’d think with how much Larry hates me that he would’ve at least told his mom about me once.’ tilting his head in confusion.

Finally, the elevator dinged, they had reached the basement floor. The moment he stepped off the elevator, he could hear a slight humming of some sort of noise. It sounded like a bunch of screaming. Anxiety filled Travis ‘I was fine with going to Sal’s apartment but I’m afraid of what entering Larry’s domain will entail.’ immediately regretting going along with whatever this woman had signed him up for.

She unlocked the apartment door and lead Travis to one of the bedrooms, the ‘music’ coming from the room was extremely loud. How could they hear themselves think over all that nonsense? Regardless, the woman still banged her fist on the door “BOYS! BOYS SHUT THAT OFF FOR A SECOND!” she practically screamed. The only way they could hear her, probably. The music stopped abruptly and Travis could hear two voices shout from inside the room “Yeah, mom?” “Yes, Lisa?” the two voices said simultaneously. He could immediately recognize them as Larry and Sal speaking.

Lisa released a breath of release, she didn’t want to be screaming the whole time in a conversation between them. “You have a guest, can he come in?” Lisa said, peeking down at Travis and giving him another grin. From behind the door, Sal and Larry looked at each other in confusion. They weren’t having band practice tonight, so it shouldn’t be Ash and they weren’t planning on ghost hunting either, so there would be no need for Todd to come all the way down here. Also, Ash and Todd never needed to be escorted down here by Lisa, they just came down and busted in Larry’s room with no warning.

Sal had already given up the notion of Travis coming over, that was nearly three hours overdue, and Travis would have to have a lot of balls to come to Larry’s apartment of all places. Larry shrugged and responded with a simple “Whatever.” and leaned back in the beanbag.

Larry glanced over at the door as he heard the knob rattle and turn as it creaked open. Behind it stood his mom and none other than Travis Phelps. “Oh, what the fuck?” Larry expressed in surprise. “Larry!” Lisa scolded “Language mister!” pointing her finger in his direction. “Oh come on why did you have to bring him down here? I’m breaking out in a rash just from being in the vicinity of him.” he practically spat. “Now is that any way to talk to someone, Larry? Honestly, I thought I raised you better than that.” clicking her tongue, she rested her hand on Travis’s shoulder. “Don’t mind him, he didn’t get a nap today.” she giggled. Larry exclaimed in disbelief.

“I have to go back to work now, if I hear of either of you so much as look at this boy wrong, no practice this week!” Lisa declared, turning around and strutting back out the apartment door. Sal and Larry turned to look at each other, then back at Travis. He slightly raised his hand and weakly waved “H-hey.” he stammered. 

Sal sat up on the couch, turning towards Travis. “Hey, dude. Nice of you to show up.” he said in a cool tone. He didn’t seem angry, which was relieving to Travis. Now instead of replying to him, Travis stood in the doorway, staring at Sal. Like a creep. Sal had his hair up in a messy bun and was wearing a hoodie that was too big for him, he looked cute. And Travis mentally kicked himself for even admitting it in thought. 

No one could see, but Sal cocked his eyebrow in confusion from underneath his mask. ‘Why’s Travis looking at me like I just said something offensive?’ he puzzled. Travis had the most horrified look on his face that he'd ever seen. Sal started to laugh a bit. It was kind of funny. “Pffft ok dude, did you come all the way here to gawk at me? I know I look fucked up but that shouldn’t be new to you.” Sal questioned, jokingly. Travis went red immediately, he hadn’t realized he was staring. “Um- no!” he retorted, a little louder than necessary. “Well, whatever the fuck you’re here for could you actually come in and sit down instead of standing in the doorway?” Larry rolled his eyes and looked back to Sal. 

Travis quickly shuffled in and closed the door behind him. He chose to sit on the couch with Sal, but as far on the other side as he could possibly get from him. He sat and twiddled his thumbs, staring at the green carpet beneath him. Too afraid to look at either Larry or Sal, for different reasons. Not many moments of silence passed until someone spoke up again, breaking the awkward air that had filled the room.

“Anyways, I hope you weren’t planning on studying still because to be quite honest, I’m tired as shit from school and don’t want to torment myself further in the comfort of my own home.” Sal said, yawning. He shifted his eyes to Travis, Travis briefly making eye contact and then quickly looking away again. “Yeah, that’s fine. We can do whatever, I just have to be home by nine.” he said, shifting uncomfortably. “Dude it’s Friday, why the hell do you need to be home so early?” Larry interjected. He sighed and stood up, gliding to the door. “I’m doing you a favor, so you better thank me later. What’s your phone number?” he turned his head back from the door to Travis.

Travis, very confused, gave him his home phone number and squinted to Larry. “Just what are you about to do, Johnson?” he tried to sound threatening in an attempt to actually get an answer out of him. Larry just limply waved his hand, essentially brushing off the question he had just been asked, and leaving his bedroom, latching the door behind him. Travis and Sal both listened as they heard the elevator activate. 

Sal leaped up and walked and walked across the room to grab his guitar. He just kept it down here at this point. His dad always complained about Sal playing too loud and this is the only place the band ever practiced anyway. He pulled the strap around himself and waltzed back to the couch. Claiming a seat once again, except he had moved closer to Travis, much to Travis’s dismay. Sal had started to play a song Travis had never heard before. The guitar was fairly quiet, not being plugged into an amp, still, Travis was mesmerized with Sal being able to play the instrument so easily and listened to every note closely.

He never listened to any music other than church hymns. Anything else was the ‘devil’s music’ in his father’s eyes, and thus he wasn’t allowed to hear it. However, the sound of this intrigued him, he liked it. “So… are you guys like. In a band?” Travis investigated. He made the choice to come here and become friends with Sally Face, he might as well attempt to get to know him better. Sal nodded, bun bobbing along with his head. “Yep, we sure are. Probably nothing you’d listen to though.” he invisibly smirked. Travis could see it in his eyes.

“Who’s the singer?” he beamed. He was truly curious. None of them seemed like the singing type. Sal stopped strumming to raise his hands in the air “You’re lookin’ at him. Bask in my glory!” he gloated. Travis shook his head in bewilderment. “How on Earth do you sing? Isn’t it hard to understand or even hear you through your mask?” Travis gestured to Sal’s face. Sal removed the strap from his shoulder and stood up once again from the couch, walking over to Larry’s dresser and opening the top drawer. 

“We haven’t performed in front of an audience yet so I haven’t had the need to use it, I’m also still too nervous to use it regardless but-” stopping mid-sentence to rummage through the drawer and grabbing something. “I have this cool Phantom of the Opera looking mask that only covers the majorly fucked up part of my face so you’ll be able to hear me better.” he turns to show Travis the item in his hand. It was a mask much like the prosthetic Sal was currently wearing but black and cut perfectly in half. “I’m still not comfortable wearing it though, the whole purpose of my prosthetic I have now is because my entire face is all sorts of janky. This one just covers the worst of it.” Sal sighed placing the mask back in the drawer “I don’t know, maybe someday I’ll grow big enough balls to use it. After all, we’re a rock band, and the type of people who listen to our music would probably think my face looks badass anyway.”

He decided while he was on that side of the room, he’d turn the music back on, turning it down a bit, however. He didn’t want to make poor Travis’s perfect Christian soul leave his body in shock. Sal skipped like a little kid back to his previous seat, plopped back down. Just then the doorknob turned again, Larry jaunting back in. “My mom called your mom, she said it was cool for you to stay the night here. Just try not to vex me at any point tonight or you can go sleep on the fifth floor by yourself.” Sal chuckled “He wouldn’t be totally alone.” the concern on Travis’s face growing more evident after the last comment. “W-what does that mean.” his voice trembled, causing Sal to laugh even harder.


	4. Chapter 4

Larry and Sal returned to talking about their random interests and periodically pausing to headbang to a song that would come on the stereo. Travis felt like an outsider looking in, he couldn’t participate in the conversations or sing along with any of the music. Sal had noticed Travis’s visible discomfort and clapped his hands together to gain both of the boys’ attention. “Let’s actually do something instead of sitting here hm?” he turned on the cushion to Travis once again “Why don’t we introduce you to some of the residents? Since you’ve never been here!”

Checking the watch on his wrist he saw it was 8:41 pm “Wouldn’t it be rude to disturb the other tenants this late?” Sal turned to Larry, Larry smirking slyly. “I’m sure they’re not asleep.” shaking his head and standing from the bean bag. “We’ll need to drop by my room to grab the Super Gear boy first, though.” standing up and spinning around to the couch again “I can introduce you to Gizmo!” Sal said excitedly. Travis had absolutely no clue who or what Gizmo was, but Sal’s excitement made him just as excited. Although the look Larry gave him earlier and the cryptic comments about this building did make him a bit uneasy for what was in store for him.

They exited Larry’s basement apartment and squeezed into the elevator together. Sal reached over to press the worn down ‘4’ button and then leaned back against the elevator back wall. Hopefully, they don’t freak Travis out too much. ‘I’m sure he’ll be fine. I have the perfect person to introduce him to first. I’m sure they’ll get along great!’ he thought grinning, he’s a genius.

A chime awoke him from his self-congratulation, they had reached floor four. Sal stepped off first and immediately turned to the right and stopped at the first door, Larry and Travis following behind him. Fiddling with his keys and unlocking the door, he swings it open, revealing the room. “Sup, dad.” Sal called to Henry, who was sitting on the couch watching TV, throwing up a peace sign as he walked past to get to his bedroom. “Hello son, and Larry, and boy I’ve never seen before.” Henry greeted the boys as they shuffled past.

“Travis.” Sal remarked, nonchalantly, opening his bedroom door. “Ah, so this is Travis!” Henry chuckled. “It’s nice to finally meet you! I’ve heard so much!” causing Sal to turn to the couch and harshly whisper “Dad!” Travis feeling more awkward now. He was positive everything Sal’s dad had heard about him was definitely not positive. “Let’s just hurry and grab the thing and get out of here.” Sal sighed, smacking a palm to his mask.

There was a large, orange and white cat curled up on Sal’s bed, sleeping peacefully. Well, until Sal swooped him into his arms and brought him to Travis. “Gizmo, Travis. Travis, Gizmo.” outreaching his arms to try and pass the feline to Travis. Travis, not knowing what else to do, took him in his arms like an infant. “Uh. Hello.” he said in a very unimpressed tone. Gizmo just meowed in response. “He said hello.” Sal specified while digging through his nightstand for the Super Gear Boy.

“Where the fuck did I put that thing dude.” mumbling under his breath. “Did you lose it again?” Larry said, falling back onto Sal’s bed, bouncing a bit. Sal threw his hands in the air in frustration “Probably!” dropping to the floor to look under the bed. “Oh nevermind it’s down here! Also, I found my science textbook.” pulling a weird, sci-fi looking device out from the abyss. Hopping back up onto his feet, Sal brushed past Travis and back out of his bedroom door. Larry stood up, nodding his head to the door. Travis quickly placed Gizmo on the floor and chased after Sal.

All the boys said a quick goodbye to Henry before leaving the Fisher’s apartment. “So why exactly do we need… whatever the hell that is, to introduce me to the neighbors?” Travis gestured to the Gear Boy, seemingly irritated. He didn’t understand why they had to waste time grabbing a stupid game console so he could meet people. “They can’t talk to us otherwise.” Sal stated as if that answered the question instead of adding more questions. Travis stood there, in the middle of the hallway, staring at Sal quizzically. He was expecting a more specific answer, and was trying to convey so by the way he was looking at Sal, Sal however, didn’t get it. 

Travis gave up with a defeated shrug. If Larry and Sal were about to kill him or something he figured it was better than being at home or school right now. In the elevator once more, they ascend to the fifth floor. This floor was by far the most unkempt of the entire building. Travis thought this place was a little run down but the fifth floor made the rest of the complex look like a five star hotel. “Ugh just looking at this place I feel like it’s going to give me tetanus.” Travis said in disgust, scrunching his face.

Every step the boys took something crunched beneath their feet. Broken glass and various trash mostly covered the floors. The only light that filled the hallway was the slight glow emitting from the Super Gear Boy, Travis was just trying his best to not trip on the wood boards on the floor. If he did that he would either land on either Larry or Sal which would be excruciatingly embarrassing or fall onto the dark ground where God knows what is down there. For a moment, Travis was more focused on not tripping and terrified of what was down there, and forgot all about what he was getting himself into.

That was, until they reached a door. Sal and Larry stopped abruptly, Travis hadn’t noticed due to being too busy staring down that he bumped into both of them. “Hey dude watch it.” Larry snapped in a whisper. “Sorry…” Travis weakly apologized. Sal reached his hand forward and turned the knob, and walked nonchalantly into the abandoned apartment, as if he lived there. His comfortable demeanor managed to make Travis feel more disturbed than he already was. Why were they here? Clearly no one lives up here, who could they possibly be introducing him to? They were probably planning on sacrificing him to some sort of demon.

Sal strolled into the bathroom immediately, Larry followed suit and entered second, leaving Travis in the dark living room by himself. “Uh. Aren’t you coming?” Sal asked, standing in the doorway of the bathroom. Travis clicked his tongue “Why are you making me go into a bathroom with you? Isn’t that a little… weird?” gesturing to the room in question. Larry chuckled from inside the tiled, echoey room “We do it at school all the time. Plus we’re not in here to piss or compare dicks or whatever the hell you’re thinking.” Sal punched Larry in the arm “Watch your language, Megan can hear you.” he whimpered in response. “Who’s Megan and why is she in the bathroom of a deserted apartment?” Travis intruded. “Well you’d know if you came in here, dude.” Sal said impatiently. What’d he think they were gonna do to him in there? Jeez. 

Finally he caved and reluctantly tiptoed into the room with the two other boys. It was better to just get whatever this was over with. Sal stepped closer to the bathtub and the odd device in his hands started to glow neon green. Travis watched in intrigue and also horror as a gorey, fleshy mass started to manifest from thin air before his very eyes. “Sally boy!” a little girl’s voice called in delight. Travis blinked a few times to confirm what he was seeing was really there or somehow a trick. A transparent, young girl with purple hair and a cross necklace was standing in front of the bathtub smiling joyfully. “Megan!” Sal exclaimed, seeming excited to see the girl.

Megan shifted to peak behind Larry and Sal to see a boy she had never met before. “Who’s he?” Megan pointed to Travis, in curiosity. Sal turned around to look at him, being met with a pale face. Sal had never seen Travis this terrified in his life, he always acted so tough it was truly a new side to him. “This is my very frightened friend Travis.” Sal nodded in assurance. “I’m not scared-” Travis managed to let out in a trembling voice. “Oh she’s just a little girl, she can’t hurt you.” Larry joined, shaking his head. “Don’t act so high and mighty, you reacted the same way when you saw her the first time too, Larry.” Sal let out a snicker. “DID NOT!” Larry blurted in an attempt to save face. “Did too.” Sal and Megan retorted in sync. 

Sal grabbed Travis’s arm and brought him closer to the spirit. “Anyway, Travis this is Megan. She’s a ghost who haunts the bathroom in this apartment.” bluntly introducing them. Travis, still clearly afraid, managed to squeak “Ghosts aren’t real.” while trying to push back against Sal’s arms to gain distance from the little girl. Megan cocked her eyebrow and tilted her head. “We can show you a few more if you really don’t believe us. Though, I don’t think you’d be able to handle seeing them.” Sal determined. “Yeah, seeing mommy might scare him, more than I do.” Megan giggled. 

Travis stood in shock, glancing back and forth between Sal and Megan with wide eyes. All he wanted to do was study algebra not be sent into an existential crisis, questioning everything he had ever known. Sal figured it was a good time to go, they hadn’t been here long but Travis looked as if he was about to pass out. As expected though, no one casually meets Megan without having some sort of mental freak out.

“Ok Megan we’re gonna go ok? It was nice seeing you again.” Sal said in a sympathetic tone. He was like the only person Megan ever really got to talk to, he didn’t like leaving her alone. She smiled, though. “Alright Sally boy! I’ll see you again soon!” and with that she was gone as quick as she came. Larry left the apartment first, Sal following behind, dragging a brain dead Travis out with him. The exact moment they stepped over the threshold between the apartment and the hallway, Travis snapped out of his daze “Alright that had to be some sort of prank right?” looking very displeased. “No that… wasn’t a prank. Why would I prank you?” Sal asked, laughing slightly in discomfort. Travis simply responded by giving him a ‘do I really need to explain’ expression.

“Well fine if it wasn’t a prank and she was really a ghost or whatever, how’d she die then?” he spitefully interrogated. Hoping to catch Sal in his lie. Sal looked to the still open apartment door behind Travis in panic. He quickly shut it and then gripped Travis’s arm, pulling him a little further down the hallway. “Her dad drowned her in the bathtub, ok?” he whispered harshly, like it was a secret. Travis immediately felt a pit in his stomach, feeling bad for the clearly invasive question he just asked. “Tip, it’s rude to ask people how they died!” Larry remarked to Travis, already done with his shit at this point. Travis ripped his arm from Sal’s grip, fixing his sleeve. “Alright ok, sorry I didn’t know these unspoken rules dead people have.” rolling his eyes and walking carefully back to the elevator in the center of the hallway. 

It was about ten pm at the present moment. Still too early to go to bed, what else was there for them to do? On nights like these, Sal and Larry would just find small things to bide their time like writing new music or painting. Travis was here though, and they brought him up here in an attempt to include him in an activity. A failed attempt, Sal concluded. Trying to be Travis’s friend might prove more difficult than he originally thought. 

The elevator ride to the basement had an uncomfortable aura the entire trip. No one knew what to talk about. Reaching the basement floor, they exited the lift and re-entered Larry’s apartment once more. Larry sauntering to his room and replanting himself in his bean bag “What do you wanna do now Sally Face?” he vocalized, sounding more relaxed and calm than he was just a moment ago. Sal crawled onto the floor, staring up to the ceiling and only shrugged. Travis seated himself on the couch once more, awkwardly by himself. “We could…” Sal started and once more drifted off, glancing around the room searching for ideas. Eye landing on the tv, there was something to do. “Watch a movie?” he spoke, unsure if that idea would stick. 

Larry glanced at the haphazardly stacked VHS’ on the floor, nodding his head in said direction. “Take your pick.” moving out of the tv’s way. Sal rolled his head to Travis “Why don’t you pick one out? You are the guest after all.” Travis stood without a response and made his way to the pile of movies. “I’ve never heard of any of these before.” he mumbled, digging through the various films. Sal sat up and shuffled next to Travis “Are you serious dude? These are classics!” he exclaimed in fake disappointment. “Of course he hasn’t, they’re all horror movies. His parents probably only let him watch Jesus crap.” Larry said snidely. Travis rolled his eyes “I don’t know what you define as ‘Jesus crap’ Johnson, but no, I just don’t really watch movies at all.” he huffed. Suddenly hatching an idea, Sal picked a select few movies and tucked them behind his back “Travis close your eyes.” he said firmly. Travis cocked an eyebrow in return, a great look of distrust written on his face. “Come on, just do it, what could I possibly do to you?” Sal spoke softly in an attempt to reassure the blonde.

Travis sighed, reluctantly closing his eyes “I don’t know, kill me?” he grumbled. Sal tilted his head, thinking about the comment. He wasn’t wrong. “Well yes, anyone is capable of murder at any moment. Anyways-“ he spoke simply, shuffling and placing the tapes in random order in front of Travis. Travis flinched at the sudden noise, he knew it was only the VHS tapes but Sal nonchalantly noting he could in fact murder him put him on guard a bit, Travis can’t take a joke. Once the rustling of tapes had stopped, Travis started to open his eyes. Sal quickly fumbled forward placing his hands over Travis’s eyes. “No! Not yet!” he panicked. Travis gasped in surprise to the sudden contact “O-okay.” he stuttered. Sal leaned back once again and let go of Travis. “Pick a number, one through four.” crossing his legs and resting his head in his palms, happily awaiting Travis’s answer. “Uh two I guess.” this seems like a lot of work only to pick out a movie. Sal reached for the movie Travis picked, it was actually his favorite of the bunch. He promptly stood, tape in hand and began to push it into the VCR. Larry took a seat on the far right side of the couch and Travis chose the far left. Sal turned off the light and took the seat in between them.


	5. Chapter 5

Travis was really not having a good time. How could people find this entertaining? It’s so gory and gross, you can’t relax because then something pops up and scares the shit out of you. Well, Sal and Larry seemed to be slightly amused by how scary Travis thought the movie was. They’d seen this movie hundreds of times and had actually seen real dead people, this really paled in comparison. Sal could at least hope that he hadn’t greatly upset Travis at any point tonight. He is a wildly different person, there’s not much of a ‘middle ground’ to meet in. Even if Travis wasn’t enjoying the movie very much at least it was less threatening to him than meeting actual ghosts. Travis wouldn’t admit it but despite disliking the movie they were watching and everything else really that they had done that evening, he was enjoying spending time with Sal. It didn’t matter what they were doing. This is the only place he could be close to him. At school he has to put his guard up to not bring attention to himself. Even being here scared the shit out of him, what if everyone else at school caught wind of them hanging out? Then they would know his aggressive front was a fraud. 

It made him a bit sad though. Sal already told him he wasn’t going to put up with him taking his issues with himself out on him anymore. Which meant Travis would at least have to be standoffish at school, no more shoving, no more name calling. He had to play tolerant. No matter what though he couldn’t be friendly with him in public. Everyone in school knows that everyone in that friend group is… not straight. Travis wouldn’t be afraid of getting teased by other students, he’s dished it out for years, he could take it himself just fine. He was afraid of it getting back to his father. He doesn’t know much about the group but other people do and if they happened to ‘warn’ Kenneth about the people his son associated with, all hell would break loose. Travis didn’t push Sal away just to protect himself, it was to protect Sal as well.

Travis snapped out of his panicked overthinking because a familiar hand was waving in front of his eyes. The movie had ended and the tv was static now, Larry was making his way to turn on the lights and quiet the god awful sound of the tv. Travis turned to Sal who’s eyes showed concern. “Are you ok dude? You kinda spaced out there for awhile. The jumpscares weren’t even affecting you anymore.” Travis shook his head, pushing Sal’s hand away from his face. “Yeah yeah I’m fine. The movie just got boring.” a blatant lie. Travis bit his tongue in anger at himself, he didn’t need to use such a snarky tone he knew Sal liked that movie. He could see a split second of disappointment flash in Sal’s eyes before he hopped off the couch and threw his arms into the air “What do you wanna do Travis? We picked the last two things, why don’t you decide now?” he shouted excitedly. 

Travis shrugged, there wasn’t much to do. All he did every night was read or study. He usually was asleep by this time anyway. “Go for a walk? I guess?” Travis weakly proposed. He didn’t get to go outside very often for long periods of time, he wanted some fresh air. “You two go ahead, I’m gonna finish the painting I was working on before Sal came down earlier. I’ve had enough physical activity for the night.” Larry dismissed nonchalantly as he drifted back to his easel. This was Sal’s mission to befriend Travis, not his. Larry figured he’d give them time alone, he was also getting drained from being around Travis for an extended period of time, he wanted some peace.

Sal nodded in understanding, making his way to the staircase that led from the basement directly outside. Travis began to panic again, at least with Larry with them Sal would be mostly distracted and talk to Larry more. Now he has to be alone with him. This was a blessing and a curse. Travis didn’t know how to act around Sal when they were alone, it’s never happened before. He really didn’t know what to expect tonight either, the original plan was to be alone with Sal for hours, how would he have survived that? It’s just a short walk, it probably won’t be that bad. 

Travis trailed shortly behind Sal as they both trekked up the stairs. The door opened and they stepped into the cool, autumn night air. This was the last attempt to salvage their attempts to become friends, they both thought. Their stroll began in still silence, neither knew what to say to the other. They didn’t have much to talk abou really. “So…” Sal began, trying to break the awkward tension “It’s a nice night.” he trailed off. Travis clicked his tongue “We’re talking about the weather?” he chuckled. Sal let out a snicker “I guess so.”. Travis looked down to the concrete beneath his feet, watching every step he took. “So Sally Face. I’m sorry about uh. Tripping you at school today.” Travis barely whispered. He figured if there was any time to apologize about anything he did, it’s now. Even if tripping him was one of the lesser things he’s done in a pile of hundreds.

Sal stopped walking abruptly and jerked his head over. “Did you just… apologize to me?” he blurted in astoundment. Travis only looked away, and didn’t respond. ‘I’ll take what I can get I guess. It’s progress.’ Sal thought as he started up again. “Thank you.” Sal spoke sincerely. Though it was only one thing, it meant he had realized what he was doing hurt and that he at least felt remorse for that pain. That tugged at Travis. It made him happy to see Sal happy. He wanted to be the cause of that. 

“I have a question though. And you don’t have to answer if you really don’t want to, I’m not gonna force you or anything but. Why?” Sal peeked out of the corner of his eye at Travis, Travis glancing up from his feet in confusion. “Why what?” he asked nervously. He knew what the question meant, but he was hoping Sal would say something different. “Why do you only pick on me? Like yeah you’re mean to other people but you only seem to go after me. Is it because I’m gay?” Sal began mumbling halfway through his interrogation. It made him more confused, all this time he had chalked Travis’s bullying to him being gay but… he didn’t mess with the others. Yeah he’d comment about them once in a while but he never actively attacked them. It was still a possibility, sure, but it still raised more questions.

Travis opened his mouth a few times to answer but would close it again. He didn’t really know what to say. He couldn’t just outright say ‘It’s because I have feelings for you but being gay is wrong so I take my anger towards not being able to have those feelings out on you because you’re openly allowed to have them and that’s unfair. It’s also because I want to push you away so I don’t have to admit those feelings.’. Simply thinking about all of that filled Travis with dread. Travis was just as confused as Sal really. Tension grew between them again. 

Sal cut in front of Travis to sit on the curb, patting the spot next to him. They both stared at the desolate neighborhood street, illuminated by two yellow street lights. Sal propped his elbow on his knee and rested his head on his hand. “You don’t have to tell me anything, but I want you to know you can. I won’t judge you over anything.” he let out a lone cuckle “Hell, look at me. I’m absolutely not fit to judge.” his breathing relaxed. “I know you don’t actually hate me. And I don’t hate you. I want to help you.” Sal closed his eyes, tilting his head back towards the sky.

Travis had realized he wasn’t breathing that whole time and gasped for air. “I know.” he muttered. He wanted to open up, he really did, but he just couldn’t. He was afraid of having another person know too much about him. “I have no clue what you’re talking about though.” Travis tried to sound confident but faltered, making Sal giggle. Sal tilted his head to the side, eyes remaining on the road in front of them “Keep telling yourself that, buddy.” now glancing in Travis’s direction. “My offer still stands though” he huffed, standing suddenly “We’ve all been there.” Sal sighed and resumed walking on their previous trail. 

Travis deflated ‘He really isn’t gonna let me off easy is he?’ sluggishly standing to keep pace with Sal once again. Sal began humming a song to fill the dead space. Despite it being slightly muffled by his mask, Travis could hear his voice relatively clearly, and it was no wonder he was the vocalist for the band. Travis thought he had a nice speaking voice to begin with but now can hear he had a charming singing voice as well. “What are you humming?” Travis asked, not recognizing the song. “Oh it’s one of the songs I wrote a while ago for the band. I’ll have to play it for you sometime.” Sal tossed up finger guns and winked. He would take advantage of any opportunity to play in front of someone for once.

“I’d like that.” Travis spoke, followed by a yawn. Sal took that as a sign that they should turn around and get back home, he was getting a bit tired as well. The walk back was quiet but a peaceful quiet. ‘I think we’re on better terms after that.’ Sal was filled with optimism. They reached the apartment building once again, Sal stepping ahead to open the door to Larry’s room. Walking down the steps they were greeted by Larry covered in paint and pillows and blankets scattered on the floor. “Were you building a pillow fort or someth-” Sal was interrupted due to tripping over a pillow and face planting in the sea of pillows. The room went still for a moment until Larry doubled over in laughter. “It must be ‘trip Sally day’.” Sal exclaimed, more muffled than he usually is. This caused Larry to laugh even harder. 

Travis began to feel bad. This was a funny accident but the first time was out of malice, and it was his fault. Until Sal started to laugh too. Travis whipped his head between the two, greatly confused. After a few moments, Sal sat up gasping for breath. “Ok but really why is all this here?” he recalled his question from a few minutes ago. Larry abruptly stopped laughing and glanced from Sal to Travis and back to Sal “I just thought it’d be better if we all stayed down here.” quickly donning a reassuring smile “More room!” he added. Travis looked to Sal in hopes of getting an answer as to why Larry was acting so strange to see Sal looking at the pillow flooded floor. Feeling eyes on him he turned to meet Travis’s gaze, Travis could see worry in his eyes, until Sal closed them in a way Travis would interpret him as smiling as well. ‘Alright they’re definitely sacrificing me in my sleep now.’ Travis settled in his head.

Sal picked out a pillow and blanket and got comfortable on the floor before reaching to unclip his mask. “Shit.” he whispered, remembering Travis was there. He wanted to be friends with him but he wasn’t going to jump into boiling waters like that yet. He really didn’t want to sleep in his mask, that was greatly uncomfortable. Shooting up from the floor with an idea, Sal walks to Larry’s door. “I’ll be right back!” he says quickly before leaving the room with no explanation. 

Larry and Travis were now extremely aware of each other. Sal was their buffer, without him in the room the feeling of hostility skyrocketed. “So Travis,” Larry started in a cynical tone “What are your intentions?” finishing with a glare. Travis recoiled, what could he possibly mean by that? What the hell does that mean? “Like are you just playing some fucked up joke on Sal by going along with his friend plan and then you’re gonna go back to your old bullshit to spite him or what?” Larry growled. He wanted to be nice to Travis for Sal, but not if Travis was just going to turn his back on him. Travis held back a sigh of relief. He really thought Larry was going for something else there. This wasn’t much better but at least he wasn’t as intuitive as Sal was.

Travis pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration “No, Larry. I get that I’m an asshole but do you really think I’d do something that fucked up?” he was too tired to make any smart remarks. “Yeah! I do Travis!” Larry shouted, just then the door opened. Sal standing on the other side, holding a surgical mask and a blindfold. He was about to greet the two when he noticed the heated expressions plastered on both of their faces. He can’t leave for two minutes can he?

Sal simply pointed at Larry as if to say ‘Watch it’ before shutting the door behind him and sitting on the floor. “Travis, close your eyes.” Sal called across the room. “This again?” he was exhausted with this game. “Seriously dude. And I swear to god if you open your eyes before I tell you to, you’re dead.” Sal said impatiently. Travis quickly snapped his eyes shut. He still won’t take those threats lightly. Once Sal was sure Travis wasn’t looking, he removed his prosthetic and replaced it with the mask and blindfold, effectively covering his face in a way that would be comfortable to sleep in. “Alright you can open your eyes now.” Sal huffed as he fell back onto his pillow. 

Travis opened his eyes and looked over to Sal, unsure of what in the hell he was wearing. “You look ridiculous.” he jested “Better ridiculous than horrifying.” Sal chuckled back. Travis was slightly taken aback by his self inflicted insult again. He highly doubted Sal looked that bad and no matter what he didn’t like when he tore himself down like that, even as a joke. Despite the fact that he himself did the tearing down most of the time. Shaking the thoughts from his head, Travis set up camp on the other side of the pillow puddle, facing away from Sal. Larry turned the lights off again and plopped down on the couch, almost immediately passing out.

Rustling of blankets was the only noise that filled the room. Sal continued to toss and turn, Travis could feel it. He wondered why it seemed Sal was so anxious, unable to sleep restfully. Travis lied awake for a short while. Not thinking about much, just feeling content, at peace. He felt like he could relax more here than at home, even if he still held back a lot here. At last, sleep overtook him. For a while at least.

Travis was jerked from his slumber without warning. He couldn’t fully process what was going on around him, it was pretty dark, all he knew was it sounded like someone was screaming. From beside him, Larry leapt off the couch and rushed to turn on the lights, dashing back to crouch in front of Sal. Travis now remembered where he was, but couldn’t understand what was going on. “Sal hey, calm down it’s ok. It’s Larry you’re safe in my room.” Larry whispered while tearing the blindfold of Sal so he could see where he was. Sal had stopped screaming but was still hyperventilating. 

Lisa burst through the door to check in on everyone during the commotion “Is everything ok? What happened?” she panted in a panic. “It’s ok mom. Sal just had another night terror.” Larry replied, putting a hand on Sal’s shoulder. It was something to help comfort and calm him down, but also ground him. Most times when Sal wakes from a night terror he doesn’t know where he is, even if he can see it still takes him a bit to figure out what’s going on. “Should I call Henry?” Lisa said, quieter this time. “No, I think he’ll be ok. Give him a minute to come back and I’ll come get you if he needs him or Gizmo.” Larry sounded sure of himself. He’s done this plenty and usually knows exactly what Sal needs. Sal reached out and grabbed Larry’s sleeve which usually meant he wanted a hug, which Larry was more than happy to deliver if it would help Sal feel better. After a few moments Sal let go and sunk back down.

He was now leaned over, face in his palms, shaking. Travis looked to Larry in worry, genuine concern. ‘It’s ok.’ he mouthed to Travis in an attempt to alleviate his unease. “What time is it?” Sal spoke weakly in an uneven voice. Travis checked the watch on his wrist “It’s 3:39 am” he spoke gently, as if Sal would break merely by hearing sound. “I’m sorry.” Sal peeped, a sob escaping his lips. “Hey man, it’s ok it happens. Do you want anything?” Larry inquired. Sal looked up “Gizmo. And some water maybe.” he choked out. “Will you be ok by yourself for a bit?” he tested. He knew leaving Sal by himself after all that can sometimes send him back into a panic so he tried not to. It was easier for him to get Gizmo however, since Gizmo knew him better than Lisa.

“I won’t be alone. I’ll be ok.” Sal said, shifting his glance to Travis for a split second. Larry nodded standing up and leaving his bedroom. He came back with a glass of water and exited again, followed by the buzzing sound of the elevator rising. “I’m sorry you had to see that. I hope I didn’t scare you.” moving his mask slightly to take a sip of the water. “You just startled me is all. It’s fine I’m just glad you’re ok.” Travis stated, looking towards Sal to offer a look of consolation. He could now see only his eyes. Well, eye. Sal had taken the other out before coming back to the basement. Travis noticed claw marks around the eye that was missing, they travelled down beneath the mask.

Sal noticed Travis studying his face and quickly picked up his prosthetic from next to his pillow. He had almost forgotten he was exposed like that. Clicking it back into place he felt a little safer. Travis realized what he had been doing and jerked his head in another direction “Sorry I didn’t mean-” Sal raised his hand, halting Travis from continuing “I know. Don’t worry. I don’t like when anyone sees, not just you.” he admitted. Even when it’s Larry, he still puts the prosthetic back on as soon as he realizes. The elevator turned on once again and began coming down. Sal was grateful Lisa was understanding enough as to allow Gizmo to be in her apartment. He was more than just Sal’s pet after all. 

Metal doors rumbled open and shut again, noting that Larry was back with Gizmo in tow. Sal perked as he heard soft thudding footsteps approach the door. Larry entered carrying a slightly disturbed Gizmo, he was rudely awakened from his peaceful slumber by Larry kidnapping him. He lowered the ball of fur into Sal’s arms, not saying a word, then returning to sit on the couch. The boys sat together in silence, the sound of Gizmo’s purring as the only noise filling the room. Travis quietly fidgets with his own hands in his lap, not knowing what to do now. He couldn’t just lie down and go back to sleep, that’d be rude. Plus the lights are on and after being awoken in such a manner, he didn’t think he could go back to sleep even if he tried. 

‘I guess this is why Larry thought we both should stay down here. Thank God for that, I wouldn’t have known what to do if it was just me.’ Travis sighed, sinking his head deeper. He loves Sal but doesn’t even know the first thing about him, or how to be helpful to him. ‘I really am useless aren’t I?’ he questioned, resting his head on his now propped up hand. This wasn’t a new feeling to Travis, not in the slightest. His father constantly made him feel like a waste of space, even when he was trying his best to give meaning to the space he was taking. Nothing was good enough for Kenneth. 

Travis felt a small pressure on his leg, bringing him back out of his thoughts. Gizmo had wandered over to him and put a singular paw on his leg. “Uh Sal, your cat thing is touching me.” he said in a confused tone. Sal snorted “He’s checking on you. He’s trained to notice when people are upset and go to offer them comfort. He’s basically asking if you want to hold him to feel better.” Travis blinked. Was his inner turmoil that obvious that even a cat notices it? He reached down to grab Gizmo and place him in his lap. “Yeah, sure. Come here hairball.” he gave in. He was soft and warm and smelled like Sal. Maybe he was what Travis needed for comfort right now. Gizmo started purring again, seemingly in agreement with Travis’s thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone says anything, yes I understand we find out later that it wasn't actually a dog attack that caused Sal's face to be like that. However, since DOG doesn't exist in my stories universe I just thought it would make more sense to change it back to a dog attack. I have another scenario prepared to explain how his mother died later.


End file.
